The invention relates to a table with an interface for the connection of a data processing system, which is capable of avoiding disruptive cable connection and ensuring secure data transmission.
Nowadays many workplaces are equipped with a computer. In such a situation, the monitor, the keyboard and the mouse, amongst other things, are placed on the table, and the connection to the computer is usually made via cable connections. Furthermore, a plug socket is necessary for each electrical device, so that in all there are a large number of cables and plugs present. Work tables with so called cable conduits have already been designed for stowing these cables and plugs.
Interfaces which are integrated in the table surface are also known, the interface being constructed for example as a plug socket for the main power connection or as a connection to a computer. These solutions which are known in the art already make it possible to stow most of the cables and plug sockets which are present. However, there are often devices which require cables which run diagonally over the entire table in an extremely disruptive manner. This is the case in particular with the keyboard and the mouse of a computer.
A computer desk in which the data processing system is integrated in the desk is known from WO 97/13 432. An JR connection is also provided for the communication between the mouse and the data processing system. With this system, however, if objects such as for example books or the like are placed in the transfer connection between the infrared transmitter provided in the mouse and the infrared receiver provided on the desk, then data losses can occur.
A table known from DE-C-40 15 482 relates to a system for contactless authentication of the user of a data terminal of a data processing system. In this case, the user carries with him an identification carrier which is difficult to lose. A distance reader continuously polls the personal user identification on the identification carrier. The distance reader consists principally of a transmitting and receiving coils as well as an electronic assembly. Typically, at least the transmitting and seconding coil is very close to the input keyboard, for example set into the desk support in front of the keyboard. In operation, it is surrounded by a low-frequency magnetic alternating field which reacts to the presence of the identification carrier which is worn for example on the wrist of the user who is for example sitting in front of the monitor and touching the keyboard.
The object of the invention therefore is to create a table in which disruptive cable connections can be avoided and a secure data or information transfer is ensured.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a table which accommodates means for detecting the modulation of an electromagnetic field in a simple manner.
According to the invention the reading device integrated in the table has means for detecting a modulation of an electromagnetic field caused by the transponder and also means for generating a signal corresponding to the modulation and passing the signal on to the interface of the furniture system.
In a further embodiment of the invention the means for detecting the modulation of the electromagnetic field are formed by at least one antenna, particularly a coil, which is advantageously integrated in the region of the table top.
In a preferred embodiment the table has a table top with abutting edges, and the means for detecting the modulation of the electromagnetic field are disposed in the region of the abutting edges.
Further variants of the invention are explained in greater detail with reference to the following description of some embodiments.